


Turbolenzen

by Kattay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Turbolift
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattay/pseuds/Kattay
Summary: Eine nicht ganz normale Fahrt mit dem Turbolift. Mit angenehmen Folgen.





	Turbolenzen

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an Emony (artphilia) für die wundervolle Beta :-*

Es war ein langer Tag. Ein langer, langweiliger Tag. Wie so häufig in der letzten Zeit.

Jim und Leonard hatten sich nach ihrer Mittelschicht auf ein spätes Mittagessen getroffen. 

„Bones, ich sag’s dir, wenn hier nicht bald mal irgendwas passiert, kommen wir alle um vor Langeweile.“

„Stell dich nicht so an. Ich konnte noch nie so eine genaue Inventur durchführen wie jetzt. Es ist alles perfekt sortiert, erfasst und …“

„Naaahh, Bones“, unterbrach Jim ihn schnell.

„Was?“, zischte Leonard leicht genervt zurück.

„Nimm’s mir nicht übel, aber das ist noch viel schlimmer als den ganzen Tag in die weite Ferne der Galaxie zu schauen.“

„Dafür sind CMOs doch da oder nicht?“

Jim zwinkerte und lächelte scheu und Leonard gab einen nicht näher definierbaren Laut von sich.

Es kam in letzte Zeit häufiger vor, dass Jim dieses Lächeln auflegte, wenn er Leonard ansah oder mit ihm über etwas scherzte. Leonard antwortete darauf meist mit einem Schnauben oder einem für ihn sehr typischen Augenrollen.

Jim wusste nicht, dass Leonard mit seinen Gesten versuchte, eine leichte Nervosität zu überspielen, denn dieses Lächeln, was Jim ihm schenkte, ging ihm direkt unter die Haut.

Es war schon einige Monate her, dass Leonard bemerkte, wie sich seine Gefühle für Jim verändert hatten. Es begann nachts, ganz schleichend und harmlos. Träume von Jim, mit Jim, über Jim. Er träumte von einer Zukunft an seiner Seite. Nicht als CMO, nein, als sein Partner, Liebhaber, Ehemann.

Zuerst hatten ihn die Träume verunsichert. Jim war sein bester Freund und es irritierte ihn, dass er plötzlich den Wunsch hatte, Jim nah sein zu wollen. Er schob es anfangs darauf, dass er lange niemandem körperlich nah war, doch dann wurden die Träume heftiger. Intimer. Leidenschaftlicher. Als Leonard mitten in der Nacht nach einem erneut sehr leidenschaftlichen Traum mit Jim heftig keuchend und mit einem recht eindeutigen Gefühl zwischen den Beinen aufwachte, war ihm klar, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab.

Er wollte Jim. Mit all seinen Konsequenzen. Doch er wusste, dass Jim niemals die gleichen Gefühle für ihn hegen würde, wie er. Jim war wild, wollte frei sein, hatte sich zu deren Akademiezeiten durch so viele Betten geschlafen. Er flirtete mit einer Art und Weise, die schon frech war, und vor allem hatte er in all den Jahren nicht eine einzige Beziehung gehabt. Warum sollte also ausgerechnet Leonard derjenige sein, der Jim zu einem ehrbaren Mann machen würde?

„Bones? Hallo?“

Jims Worte rissen Leonard aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hmm? Was?“

„Kommst du nun, oder nicht?“

Jim stand auf, das Tablett in der Hand und schaute Leonard fragend an.

„Wohin?“

„Verdammt, Bones, was auch immer du grade für einen Tagtraum hattest, du musst mir später unbedingt davon erzählen.“

Leonard räusperte sich.

„Spinn nicht rum. Um was geht’s denn nun?“

„Spock hat uns gerade gebeten, noch einmal zur Brücke zu kommen, weil sie etwas auf dem Schirm entdeckt haben. Er meinte, wir würden es uns sicherlich gerne ansehen wollen.“ 

Leonard schnappte sein Tablett und stand auf.

„Wenn’s denn sein muss“, grummelte Leonard.

„Komm, alter Mann, stell dich nicht so an. Endlich passiert hier mal etwas.“

Jim wirkte total gespannt, wie ein Kind, das auf den Weihnachtsmann wartete. Leonard folgte ihm. Ihm gefiel es, wenn Jim so locker und frei wirkte. In stressigen und arbeitsintensiven Phasen kam das leider nur allzu selten vor.

Sie betraten gemeinsam den Turbolift Richtung Brücke.

Kurz nachdem der Turbolift gestartet war, ruckelte es für einen kurzen Augenblick.

„Was war das?“, fragte Leonard mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Jim schaute nach oben, sagte aber nichts. Turbolifte ruckelten nicht. Für gewöhnlich spürte man kaum, dass man sich fortbewegte. Jim wollte grade seinen Kommunikator betätigen, als es noch einmal heftig zu beben begann. Leonard verfehlte es, sich mit der Hand festzuhalten, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stolperte nach vorn.

Jim reagierte schnell, packe Leonard am linken Oberarm und hielt ihn fest. Als Leonard sein Gleichgewicht einigermaßen gesammelt hatte, ließ Jim seinen Oberarm los, schwang den Arm um seine Hüfte, zog ihn an sich ran und hielt ihn fest im Griff.

Es ging ihm alles viel zu schnell. Leonard wusste nicht, ob sie sich überhaupt noch bewegten, er konnte aber mit Sicherheit sagen, dass das Ruckeln und Schütteln aufgehört hatte.

Jim schaute Leonard fragend.

„Alles okay, Bones?“

Seine Stimme klang weich, vorsichtig und ein wenig besorgt. Leonard schluckte.

„J... Ja, alles klar.“

Leonard lief ein Schauer durch den ganzen Körper, welchen Jim bemerkt haben musste, denn dieser festigte den Griff um seine Hüfte.

Der Turbolift war komplett zum stehen gekommen und die Lichter begannen zu flattern.

„Scotty, was ist da los? Dr. McCoy und ich stecken im Turbolift fest“, rief Jim in einem etwas lauteren Ton durch seinen Kommunikator.

Es folgte ein Rauschen und dann eine leise Stimme.

„Captain, es tut mir leid, ich weiß es noch nicht ganz genau. Irgendwas hat unsere Energieversorgung kurzfristig blockiert. Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?“

„Danke, wir sind okay. Melden Sie sich, sobald Sie mehr wissen.“

„Aye, Captain.“

Das Rauschen verschwand und es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille.

Leonard, der immer noch eng an Jim gepresst dastand, wagte es kaum zu atmen. Er wagte es auch nicht, Jim anzusehen und ließ den Blick an Jim vorbeischweifen.

„Hey, Bones … Es ist alles gut. Entspann dich.“

Erst jetzt bemerkte Leonard, dass er leicht am ganzen Körper zitterte. Aviophobie, richtig, da war doch was. Das war der einzig logische Grund, um sein Zittern zu erklären.

Leonard machte Anstalten, sich aus Jims Griff lösen zu wollen, doch Jim blieb stur und drehte sich etwas mehr zu ihm.

„Bones, ich bin es. Schau mich an.“

Plötzlich war Jims freie Hand auf Leonards Wange. Warm, weich und wie selbstverständlich.

Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, so von Jim berührt zu werden. Jim hob sein Gesicht an, sodass Leonard gezwungen war, in seine tief blauen Augen zu schauen .

„Ich … eh … Schon okay … es geht mir gut.“

Leonard fühlte Jims Daumen langsam seine Wange streicheln und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte Jim wieder dieses Lächeln auf den Lippen. Dieses unfassbar verzaubernde Lächeln, was Leonards Herz wild bis zur Brust schlagen ließ. Er brauchte einen Ausweg, da ihm sonst all seine versteckten Gefühle für Jim einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würden.

„Jim …“

Es war nur ein Hauch.

„Ja, Bones?“

Jims Stimme war ruhig, tief und so unfassbar vertraut.

„Schau mich nicht so an.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst, Bones.“

Leonard spürte, wie Jims Finger seine Wange nachzeichneten.

„Jim, ich meine es wirkl ...“

Jims Zeigefinger lag plötzlich fest auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich schaue dich an, wie jemand, der verdammt verliebt in seinen besten Freund ist.“

Jetzt war es an Leonard, die Augen staunend aufzureißen.

„Aber … du …“, stotterte Leonard

Diesen Moment nutze Jim, um Leonard ganz an sich heranzuziehen und ihre Lippen aufeinander zu legen. Es war ein zaghafter und vorsichtiger Kuss und Leonard wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Alles schwirrte um ihn herum.

Nach einigen endlosen Momenten gab er sich dem Gefühl hin, sich Jim zu öffnen und erwiderte den Kuss. Zuerst stand Leonard still und starr an einem Fleck, doch dann schloss er seine Arme um Jims Oberkörper, so wie er es schon duzende Male in der letzten Zeit geträumt hatte und öffnete seinen Mund. Jim sog leicht an seiner Unterlippe und im nächsten Moment spürte er kleine Bisse an seiner Unterlippe. Leonard öffnete seinen Mund weiter und der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher.

Jims Hände fanden den Weg unter Leonards Uniformshirt und Leonard sog spürbar die Luft ein, als er die Hände auf seiner nackten Haut spürte.

Jim löste den Kuss und schaute ihm in die Augen. Allein der Anblick von Jim würde ihm Stoff für viele Fantasien und Träume liefern. Die Haare wild, die Lippen rosa und feucht vom küssen, der Blick leicht dunkel und etwas erregt.

„Soll ich aufhören, Bones?“

Es war sein voller ernst. Doch Leonard schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Nein … Nein, Jim. Ich möchte, dass du nie wieder damit aufhörst.“

Leonard schenkte Jim ein ehrliches Lächeln und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen, verharrte aber direkt an seinen Lippen.

Seine Hände umfassten Jims Gesicht.

„Nie, nie wieder“, hauchte Leonard gegen Jims Lippen, die sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen, bevor er sie noch einmal küsste.

Jim schaute Leonard tief in die Augen.

„Bones?“

„Hmm?“

„Ich meine es ernst, Bones … Ich liebe dich.“

Leonard lächelte und er fühlte innerlich, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. So viel Glück gab’s doch gar nicht auf einmal, oder?

„Gut … Denn sollte das in deinem Superhirn noch nicht angekommen sein: Ich liebe dich auch, Jim … und ich will verdammt nochmal nur dich.“

Jetzt war es Jim staunte.

„Wie lange … Also wie lange willst du das schon?“

Jim wirkte ein wenig schüchtern.

„Ein paar Monate denke ich.“

„Wow, wir hätten das hier alles schon viel früher haben können, weißt du das?“

„Und wenn schon. Wir fangen einfach jetzt damit an.“

„… und hören nie, nie wieder auf“, ergänze Jim seinen Satz und grinste über beide Ohren.

Leonard zog Jims Lippen wieder auf seine. Dieses Mal war der Kuss alles andere als zaghaft. Jims Zunge glitt über seine Unterlippe und Leonard grollte tief aus seiner Brust.

Jims Hände auf seinem Rücken wanderten den Saum seine Uniformhose entlang und es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Jim sich endlich traute, seine Hände darunter zu schieben. Leonard löste den Kuss und stöhnte vorsichtig Jims Namen. Dieser ließ seine Hände tiefer gleiten, um Leonards Hintern fest zuzupacken.

Leonard küsste Jim unter seinem Ohr und biss spielerisch in sein Ohrläppchen. Auch Jim hauche ihm ein raues „Bones“ entgegen. Leonard fühlte sich wie in einem seiner Träume, doch dies hier fühlte sich echter und wirklicher an und er wusste genau, dass er dieses Mal nicht träumte. All das passierte grade wirklich.

Leonard begann, Jims Hals hinab zu küssen als …

„Captain?“

Scottys Stimme ertönte hell und klar aus dem Kommunikator.

Leonard ließ seine Stirn auf Jims Schulter fallen und lachte verzweifelt auf.

Jim zog vorsichtig seine Hände zurück, umschlang Leonards Rücken und hielt ihn fest.

Er räusperte sich.

„Scotty, wie sieht es aus?“

„In zwei Minuten sollte alles wieder laufen.“

„Verstanden. Danke, Scotty!“

Die Verbindung erlosch und Leonard hob seinen Kopf und schaute Jim unsicher an.

„Was nun?“

Jim lachte auf.

„Erstmal sollten wir uns mal eben wieder einigermaßen herrichten oder möchtest du, dass jeder direkt sieht, was hier grade passiert ist?“

Leonard blinzelte.

„Dummkopf, das ist ja wohl klar. Ich meinte eher, ob wir es für uns behalten und wie es nun weiter geht. Du weißt, ich bin nicht der Typ für eine einmalige Sache, Jim.“

„Ich will dich auch nicht nur einmal, Bones. Ich will dich für immer und ich wäre für‘s erste sehr dankbar, wenn wir das erstmal für uns behalten würden. Oder hast du ein Problem damit?“

„Absolut nicht, Jim.“ Leonards Augen funkelten Jim an und dieser konnte nicht widerstehen, ihm noch schnell einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen zu pressen.

„Gut!“

„Gut!“

Die Lichter im Turbolift sprangen plötzlich wieder vollständig an und er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

„Wie sehe ich aus? Sitzt alles wieder?“

„Perfekt, Jim.“

Jim schenkte ihm wieder dieses Lächeln und Leonard schnaubte amüsiert.

Wenige Sekunden später öffneten sich die Türen des Turboliftes und sie traten auf die Brücke.

„Puh, das war mit Abstand der längste Aufenthalt im Turbolift meines Lebens“, stöhnte Jim.

Leonard rollte gespielt mit den Augen.

„Ach, Captain, Sie waren doch in bester Gesellschaft“, warf Lieutenant Sulu ihm grinsend entgegen.

„Ja, mit unserem guten Doktor hier, der, wie wir ja alle wissen, ein klein wenig unter Flugangst leidet.“

Jim schielte daraufhin zu Leonard.

„Immerhin habe ich dir dieses Mal nicht auf die Schuhe gekotzt“, gab Leonard mürrisch zurück.

Jim lächelte breit und gab ihm einem Klapps auf die Schulter.

„Nein, Bones, dieses Mal lief es viel, viel besser.“


End file.
